Ma Teacher
by biskitcoklat
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Kris menyukai seseorang yang ia panggil seonsaengnim disekolahnya? -Kau Jung Yifan dari kelas 3-B bukan? -"Yah! Jung Yifan hyung! Aku kecekik!" -"Kris oppa " KRISTAO ff. chap 2 UP! RnR juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ma Teacher**

**Author : lilialia**

**Disclaimer : all characters in this fiction are belongs to theirself and god. But this plot and HUANG ZITAO are mine! HAHA**

**Genre : humor /family /friendship /etc**

**Warning : OOC /typo(s )/FAILED humor/AU/ BL /YAOI /GS / gak pake EYD /etc**

**Pairing : Taoris/KrisTao**

**With other casts and other couples**

**Summary: apa yang terjadi jika Kris menyukai seseorang yang ia panggil seonsangnim di sekolahnya?**

**a/n: ini adalah cerita fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, latar, cerita atau sebagainya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Disini author menulis berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri tanpa didasari dengan fakta atau kejadian sebenarnya pada tokoh. Author hanya meminjam nama tanpa bilang-bilang. **

**Jung Kris : Tingkat 3 senior high school (18)**

**Huang ZiTao : university (22)**

**Park Chanyeol : Tingkat 3 senior high school (18)**

**Byun Baekhyun : Tingkat 1 senior high school (16)**

"Yah! Kris bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini, cepat! Nanti kau telat" suara cempreng Yoeja baruh baya tersebut terdengar dari sebuah kamar luas bercat putih.

"Ne Umma Kris bangun" jawab Namja tinggi berambut pirang itu yang ter-identifikasi bernama Kris. "Kau bangun tapi malah selimutan!" sang Umma yang sudah kesal membangunkan anak semata wayangnya tersebut menarik paksa selimut putih dari tubuh Kris.

"Yah Umma!"

"Sudahlah cepat kau mandi!" sang Umma menarik paksa tangan Kris membuat posisi Kris yang tadinya tertidur di kasur menjadi duduk.

"Yee Umma" Kris turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan kamarnya. Umma-nya yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Membangunkan Kris sama saja membangunkan anak berumur 5 tahun. Harus dipaksa dulu, ckck.

Ohya. Kenalkan. Namja tadi adalah Jung Kris. Anak semata wayang dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Ya, kau benar Jung Yunho yang itu, -Jung Yunho yang sekarang menjadi pimpinan di perusahaan besar Jung corp'. Kris saat ini sedang duduk di kelas akhir Senior High School.

.

.

.

Kris turun dari lantai dua, ia sudah rapi dengan seragam RIGAI senior high school-nya.

"Pagi Umma, Pagi Appa" sapa Kris saat ia masuk ke ruang makan. Di meja makan sudah tersedia beberapa jenis masakan yang sang Umma siapkan. Kris duduk di kursi depan Yunho. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar roti tawar dan mengolesianya dengan selai dan mengambil segelas susu yang Umma-nya berikan, lalu ia memulai sarapannya.

"Hari ini pulang malam lagi?" Tanya sang Umma sambil memasukan beberapa lauk ke dua kotak bekal dihadapan-nya.

"Mungkin. Sepertinya hari ini Lee seonsaengnim akan memberikan pendalaman materi lagi" Jawab Kris sambil memasukan roti kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau harus ingat, sekarang kau sudah kelas 3 tingkat akhir. Belajar untuk ujian kelulusan mu dan ujian masuk universitas. jangan bermain-main melulu" nasihat sang Appa.

"Ne Appa. Aku mendengar nasihatmu"

"Kau sudah menetapkan akan masuk universitas mana Kris?" Tanya sang Umma lagi kepada sang anak. "Aku belum memikirkannya Umma. Ada apa?" Jawab Kris santai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk delgan university saja. Umma dengar Chanyeol juga akan mendaftar kesana."

Kris menghela nafas mendengar nama sepupunya disebut. "Umma, aku sudah dari Junior High School satu sekolah dengannya. Masa iya satu universitas juga. Sudah bosan aku Umma! 6 tahun satu sekolah terus-terusan dengan Chanyeol. Mending kalau beda kelas. Ini! Setiap tahun aku harus satu kelas terus dengannya"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa mendengar keluhan anaknya tersebut. "Kau tak boleh begitu Kris. Kalau Chanyeol dengar kau akan diminta macam-macam olehnya" kata sang Appa masih sambil tertawa kecil. "Biarkan saja orangnya juga tidak ada disini kan? ia tak akan mendengarnya"

"Siapa yang kau bilang tidak mendengarnya hyung?" suara datar Chanyeol terdengar tepat dari belakang kursi Kris, membuat tubuh Kris merinding seketika.

"Yak, Chanyeol pabbo-ya kenapa kau ada disini! Kau mengagetkan ku kau tau!".

Muka flat yang Chanyeol buat-buat tadi langsung berubah. Chanyeol menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat muka kaget Kris yang menurut Chanyeol sangat konyol.

"Hahaha, kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu tadi hyung. Hahahha kau sangat konyol. Ekspresimu itu seperti kau sedang melihat hantu saja hahaha" Tawa Chanyeol makin keras, ia sampai memegang perutnya saking gelinya. Chanyeol duduk disamping Yunho ahjusshinya.

"Ya memang aku melihat setan! Dan kau setannya" Dengus Kris kesal sambil mengahabiskan gigitan roti terakhirnya.

"Sudahlah chanyeol. Jangan tertawa di meja makan" seru Jaejoong menasehati Chanyeol yang masih tertawa saja.

"Ne ahjumma , mianhae" setelah merasa tawanya sudah reda Chanyeol mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi goreng yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kris sewot. Masih kesal karena Chanyeol menertawakannya tadi. Chanyeol menelan nasi goreng yang ada di mulutnya lalu menjawab. "Mau numpang makan, sambil mau numpang berangkat sekolah juga di mobilmu hyung"

"Memangnnya motor mu kemana?" Tanya Yunho heran. Tumben-tumbenan keponakannya satu itu tidak membawa motornya. Padahal yang paling Yunho tahu adalah Chanyeol itu tidak bisa lepas dari motornya.

"Motorku di sita Appa karena aku ketahuan balapan liar minggu kemarin" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengisi piringnya lagi dengan nasi goreng.

"Dan salahkan Son Ahjumma (salah satu pelayan keluarga Park-) yang mengadukannya ke Appa" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menyendokan nasi banyak-banyak kedalam mulutnya. Persis seperti orang belum makan beberapa hari. Chanyeol..Chanyeol

Plakkk

Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba Yunho memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang memakan nasi gorengnya tersedak. Buru-buru ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air minum di sebelahnya dan meminumnya sampai habis tak bersisa. Sedangkan Kris yang melihatnya gantian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan Chanyeol dan Appanya.

"Yah Ahjusshi! Waeee?!" seru Chanyeol tak terima karena kepalanya dipukul begitu saja. sebelah tangannya memegangi kepala belakangnya yang sedikit nyut-nyutan. Pukulan Ahjusshinya tadi cukup keras ternyata.

"Siapa suruh kau balapan liar begitu! sudah tahu itu tidak baik malah dilakukan!" Marah Yunho kepada Chanyeol. Hehh, dia tidak mau keponakannya jadi berandalan begitu,

"Dan jangan salahkan Son Ahjumma karena itu, salahkan saja dirimu." Lanjut Yunho sambil menambahkan jitakan di kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya Ahjusshi. Kan buat nambah uang saku juga kalau menang" bela Chanyeol enggak mau kalah.

"Appa juga tidak memukul kepala ku saat tahu aku balapan. kecuali Umma, ia menjewer ku sampai telingaku merah" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menceritakan kisahnya tersebut (?).

"Ya sudah. itu sebagai ganti pukulan yang akan diberikan yoochun kepada mu nanti dan juga tambahan dari junsu" Sahut Yunho santai. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bengong.

Kris yang dari tadi melihat adegan keduanya tertawa keras sekali. Bahkan ia sampai merasa kenyang karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam digital tersebut Sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Berarti Ia harus berangkat sekarang.

"Yasudah Umma, aku berangkat ne" ucap Kris sambil berdiri dari kursinya, berpamitan dengan sang Umma dan Appa dengan mencium tangan mereka. Lalu, Kris tak lupa membawa bekal yang sudah disiapkan Umma-nya. #Kris anak baik

"Yah! thyung tngghu akhu dhuluu" seru Chanyeol masih dengan mulut penuh makanan. Nasi di piringnya juga masih banyak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil tas-nya di kursi sebelah. Lalu, tangan kanannya membawa piringnya yang masih penuh tersebut.

"Ahjumma, piringnya aku bawa ne. Aku dan Kris hyung berangkat dulu yaa dahhh!" dengan tangan yang bebas ia memberikan dadahan gratis kepada Ahjumma dan Ahjushi-nya tersebut.

"Chanyeo l cepat!" teriak Kris dari halaman rumah. Ia sudah mengeluarkan mobil sport hitamnya. "Iyaa hyung tunggu sebentar!" Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan terburu-buru Chanyeol keluar rumah. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Maklum.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! kenapa kau malah membawa makanan-nya kedalam mobil sih?!" omel Kris kepada Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya sambil memakan nasi gorenganya dengan tenang.

"Kan belum habis hyung" jawab Chanyeol santai sambil menyuapkan lagi nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. "Awas! Makan-nya jangan berceceran. Nanti kalau mobilku kotor kau yang cuci!"

"Iyaa hyung! Kau ini keren-keren tapi bawel ya. Kenapa coba banyak yang suka sama hyung" Cibir Chanyeol tanpa sadar mungkin.

"Yah kau!" respon Kris sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol dari samping. "Aduh Hyung! Kauuu.. pukulan Yunho Ahjussi saja belum hilang benar. Sekarang di tambah dari kau. Aduhh" acting Chanyeol lebay sambil memegangi kepala berharganya tersebut.

"Rasakan! Sudahlah kau diam! Aku jadi tidak fokus menyetir kan."

"Siapa coba yang tadi ngajak ribut duluan!"

.

.

Mobil Kris memasuki tempat parkir RIGAI Senior High School. Tempat parkir luas tersebut sudah terisi banyak kendaraan-kendaraan mewah terbaru. Maklum RIGAI senior high school termasuk jajaran sekolah elite di Korea.

Dari pintu sebelah kiri Kris keluar sambil membawa tas selempangnya yang ia cangklokan di pundaknya. Lalu, pintu sebelah kanan mobil tersebut keluarlah Chanyeol dengan segala yang ia punya(?). Mereka berdua memasuki gedung RIGAI senior high school dengan sesekali mengobrol.

"Hyung, kau siap untuk hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit ehmm serius.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"oh, hyung. Masa kau tidak tahu sekarang itu tanggal 12"

"Aku tahu sekarang tanggal 12. Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Jangan sok lupa deh hyung" seru Chanyeol geregetan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aduhh hyung kau itu ganteng-ganteng tapi pikun yah" ucap Chanyeol membuat kedutan di dahi Kris. "Oke..okee kalau kau lupa akan aku ingatkan" lanjut Chanyeol keburu dapet bogem mentah dari Kris.

"Kan, Setiap tanggal dua belas it-"

Kriss oppaaaaaaa!

Penjelasan Chanyeol terputus karena teriakan atau jeritan dari ujung lorong tersebut. Dari jarak jauh pun sudah terlihat jelas di ujung sana terdapat banyak sekali orang yang lari berbondong-bondong ke arah Kris dan Chanyeol. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka menyerbu salah satu dari dua Namja popular tersebut, yaitu…

"Kris opaa!"

Sekumpulan Yoeja tersebut berlari-berdesak-desakan menuju Kris. Jika saja ini ada di anime pasti langkah lari-lari mereka di beri efek debu-debu tebal berterbangan.

Dan langsung saja dalam sekejab Kris langsung tenggelam di kerumunan Yoeja-Yoeja gila –bagi Kris- tersebut. Yang otomatis membuat posisi Chanyeol yang tadinya ada di samping Kris menjadi terlempar kebelakang. "Yah! Yoeja gila!" teriak Chanyeol sambil memegangi pantatnya yang jatuh terantuk lantai.

"Kris oppa! Ini punya ku terima ne!" 

"Kris-ya ini punya ku!"

"Kris oppa terima ini!"

Dan beberapa teriakan Yoeja lainnya yang sepertinya mereka memberikan berbagai bingkisan untuk Kris. Huh! Bukannya makin berkurang, tetapi ternyata kerumunan tersebut malah makin bertambah dan semakin ramai.

Dan bagaimana keadaan Kris?

Jangan ditanya. Namja jangkung satu itu hampir mati kehabisan nafas karena di desak begitu banyak orang.

"Agghh kalian kenapa?!" teriak Kris frustasi. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari kerumunann Yoeja-Yoeja yang kelakuannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya?! Hampir tidak ada celah untuk ia kabur. "Chanyeol! Tolong aku!" #poor Kris.

Sedangkan orang yang diteriaki Kris hanya melihat pemandangan di depannya takjub. "Fans Kris hyung memang luar biasa!" ucapnya kagum

"Dan juga gila" lanjutnya dengan masam, ia masih kesal karena pantatnya bohaynya menjadi korban.

"Chanyeol! tolong aku!" Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Kris meminta tolong kepadanya dari tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut hanya nyengir.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa menolongmu." Ucap Chanyeo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Aku lupa tadi meyuruhmu untuk sembunyi." Lanjut Chanyeol yang dimaksudkan untuk Kris.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan ne hyung!" dan tanpa rasa bersalah, Chanyeol dengan teganya meninggalkan Kris begitu saja tanpa mencoba menolong-nya dari kerumunan tersebut.

"**arghhhhh tolonggg!"**

**.**

ohya tadi Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan penjelasannya kan? Biar aku yang melanjutkan. Oke, jadi ituu di RIGAI senior high school ada sebuah perkumpulan entah apa namanya, yang ditujukan bagi para Yoeja-Yoeja penggemar Kris. Aku pun tidak tahu bagaima perkumpulan tersebut bisa ada.

Lalu kejadian tadi itu, setiap tanggal 12 di setiap bulannya mereka-yang mengaku fans Kris- akan memberikan berbagai hadiah untuk Kris. Entah itu bekal buatan mereka, buku, baju, dll-nya. Dan setiap bulan pasti terjadi. Dan entah bagaimana pintarnya Kris. Pasti ia akan lupa dengan moment tersebut, dan jadilah setiap bulannya ia akan menjadi korban kegilaan fans-fans-nya sendiri. Ckckckc

.

.

.

.

Suasana di lorong dekat tempat parkir terlihat sepi. Dapat terlihat di ujung sebelah sana terdapat gundukan besar yang dari jauh terlihat warna-warni. Jika didekati gundukan tersebut terdapat beberapa kado yang terbungkus rapi dan beberapa kotak bekal berwarna-warni.

…srekk..

Tunggu-tunggu kenapa ini?!. Gundukan tersebut begerak-gerak sendiri seakan-akan ada sesuatu di bawahnya yang ingin meled-

"Bwaaahhhh!"

Tiba-tiba saja dari gundukan tersebut keluar sosok Kris yang ehm yeah, terlihat berantakan-sangat-. Ramputnya yang tadi pagi tertata rapi sekarang entah bentuknya apa. baju seragamnya yang tadi pagi terlihat rapih sekarang yahh bisa dibilang compang-camping, ada beberapa bagian yang tak terkancing. Bahkan mungkin saja ada beberapa kancingnya yang lepas karena bajunya ditarik-tarik.

"Yoeja-Yoeja gila!" gerutu Kris.

"Katanya fans tapi malah bikin idolanya mau mati!" Kris bangun dari duduknya membuat beberapa kado yang ada di atasnya berjatuhan dan berserakan. "Chanyeol sialan. Ia juga malah ninggalin gitu aja." Kris berjalan kearah kelasnya, meninggalkan kado-kado tersebut begitu saja. Toh nanti juga akan dibereskan oleh pesuruh.

.

.

.

Kris datang kekelasnya beberapa menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Untungnya guru yang mengajar pelajaran pertama belum datang. Jadi, Kris bebas dari hukuman yang akan gurunya berikan.

Kris masuk kelas dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Tentunya ia tidak lupa memperbaiki penampilannya tadi sebelum ke kelas.

Keadaan kursi Kris tak jauh beda dengan keadaan di lorong tadi. Mejanya sekarang penuh bingkisan. Ia berjalan kearah mejanya, menumpuk kado-kadonya jadi satu dan membawanya ke belakang kelas untuk di taruh disana.

"Jika ada yang mau, ambil saja" kata Kris santai kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan seketika, tumpukan kado tersebut sudah dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya.

Kris kembali duduk ke mejanya. "Yooo hyung!"

Suara berisik dari sebelah kursi Kris mengintrupsinya. (mereka duduk dengan kursi dan meja masing-masing jadi pisah-pisah).

"Apa?"

"Yah hyung. Kau jangan begituU, aku tak sengaja meninggalkanmu" lanjut Chanyeol mengerti kenapa Kris mendiaminya.

Asal kalian tahu. Walaupun Kris cool begitu di luarnya, tetapi jika ia sudah lama dekat dengan seseorang. Kau pasti akan tahu bahwa ia cepat sekali mudah ngambek.

"Hemm." Sahut Kris tanpa peduli.

Brakkkk

Pintu kelas Kris dan Chanyeoldi buka kasar oleh seorang Yoeja yang bisa dibilang bertubuh mungil. Wajahnya nya tak bisa kelihatan karena tertutup oleh tumpukan-tumpukan kado yang menutupi pandangannya. Dengan tertatih ia berjalan menuju meja Kris.

Sesampainya ia di depan meja Kris, tanpa aba-aba ia menjatuhkan semua kado-kado yang ada di tangannya. Membuat wajah Kris tertimpuk beberapa kado-kado tersebut.

"Yak! Baekhyun" sudah berapa kali Kris teriak dari awal sampai di sekolah sampai sekarang?.

"Aigoo baekki kenapa kau memberikan kado sebanyak itu kepada Kris?" sungut Chanyeol tak terima saat Yoejachingunya itu datang-datang membawa banyak hadiah yang ditujukan untuk sepupunya tersebut.

Yoeja berambut sebahu itu mengambil duduk diatas meja Chanyeol. "Yah oppa! Itu bukan dari ku. itu semua dari teman-teman ku yang menitipkannya untuk Kris oppa"

"Ck, kenapa mereka malah menyusahkanmu" ucap Chanyeol jengkel sambil mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun. Kenapa jadi Baekhyun-nya yang membawanya. Aturan kan mereka sendiri yang memberinya ke Kris.

"Gwenchana oppa. Kan aku sekalian bertemu dengan mu" Baekhyun berbicara kepada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sangaaat manis.

"Aigoo kyeoptaa" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Saking sibuknya mereka pacaran sampai melupakan Kris dengan kado-kadonya yang entah keberapa.

.

.

.

.

Bell pulang RIGAI senior high school sudah berbunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas mereka. Ada yang langsung pulang kerumah dan ada pula yang menuju ke kantin. Contohnya Kris, yang saat ini sudah stand by duduk di salah satu meja dengan Chanyeol dan beberapa teman mereka yang lain.

"Kris bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Shim Changmin teman sekelasnya dengan, yah kau tahu jelas sekali kali ini ia ingin meledek Kris.

"Pasti sangat senang kau mendapat banyak kado dari fansmu" lanjut Choi Siwon menimpali.

"Lalu, kau pasti mendapat banyak makanan enak kan" lah Eunhyuk malah ikut-ikutan.

"Yah menyenangkan…"

" Dan menakutkan" jawab Kris dengan muka lesu. Membuat beberapa temannya menahan tawanya,

"Kalian tahu mereka itu seakan-akan ingin membunuhku dengan kelakuan gila mereka" ucapan Kris membuat teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hah, kapan lagi mereka melihat Kris yang seperti dikejar-kejar setan begitu. Setiap ia keluar kelas pasti ia akan di kejar-kejar oleh para penggemarnya yang ingin memberikannya hadiah.

Jika kau perlu tahu selama satu hari ini Kris baru keluar kelas pada saat bel pulang sudah berdentang beberapa menit setelahnya. Sebenarnya bukannya kris bermaksud untuk sombong atau tidak menanggapi para penggemarnya tersebut. Namun jika ia di kejar-kejar terus perasaan tidak nyaman pasti muncul. Yah, jadi mau bagaimana lagi dia mencoba menghindar dari para penggemarnya untuk satu hari ini.

Bahkan untuk ke toilet pun Kris menahannya sampai bel pulang. Lumayan lah bagi teman-temannya untuk hiburan, kan Cuma sebulan sekali saja ngelihat Kris kesusahan hahaha~. Dasar teman-teman durhaka.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 3-B saat ini sungguh ribut. Guru yang akan memberikan mereka pendalaman materi sampai sekarang belum juga datang. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 pm. Seharusnya, mereka sudah belajar dari pukul 07.00 pm tadi.

"Perhatiaaannn!" teriak Namja setengah yoe- ehh salah.. teriak Yoeja di depan kelas yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dari kelas 3-B, Amber Liu. Membuat teman-temannya diam memerhatikan.

" Tadi Jung seonsaengnim bilang katanya Lee seonsaengnim hari ini enggak bisa masuk buat ngasih kita penda-"

Belum sempat Amber menyelesaikan pengumumannya suasana kelas kembali ramai . Anak-anak mulai berisik lagi dan ada pula yang membereskan tasnya.

"Horeeeeeeee!"

"Pulang..pulangg!"

"Makan..makann!"

"Horeeee!"

Gyutt.

Persimpangan jalan muncul dari dahi Amber. "Woooooi belum selesai ini ngasih pengumuman!" teriak Amber makin kenceng membuat temen-temennya diem jadi batu.

"Jadi Lee seonsaengnim enggak bisa mengajar kita buat pendalaman materi hari ini, **tapi** nanti ada guru PENGGANTI yang bakal gantiin Lee seonsaengnim buat ngajar, so ENGGAK ADA YANG BOLEH PULANG DULU!. Okeh terima kasih!"

Heningg

Heningg

Heningg

Seketika suasana kelas jadi hening, diam, tenang, sampai …

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" satu kelas berkoor bareng-bareng.

"Amber, kenapa enggak minta kita dipulangin aja sih. Gantinya kita pendalaman materinya besok aja" kata Krystal Jung, salah satu murid yang duduk tepat di depan amber berdiri.

"Tidak bisa! besok jadwalnya Kim seonsaengnim yang ngasih pendalaman materi"

Lagi-lagi satu kelas berkoor bersama. Aigoo kapan mereka bisa bersantai~

"Heii..hei ada orang yang jalan ke arah kelas kita" seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk dipinggir jendela memberitahu teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang otomatis membuat semuanya kembali ke tempat masing- masing.

Suara pintu kelas 3-B diketuk. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka memunculkan kepala seseorang yang menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam kelas.

"Benar ini jadwalnya Lee seonsaengnim?" suara-nya terdengar merdu. "Neee!" jawab satu kelas kompak.

Lalu ia membuka pintu kelas lebih lebar agar ia dapat masuk kedalam. Menampilkan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Membuat beberapa murid Yoeja memekik tertahan. Bagaimana tidak, badannya yang bisa dibilang tinggi (emang tinggi kok). Sekitar 180-an, rambut lurus hitam kelam yang menghiasi kepalanya terlihat sangat halus, lalu hidung mancungnya, mata berkantung tebal itu yang menurut orang-orang sangat lucu, dan pakaiannya yang sangat menunjang penampilannya walau hanya kemeja hitam polos lalu celana jeans yang membungkus pas kaki panjangnya. Aku rasa ia tidak benar-benar ingin mengajar.

Ia berjalan menuju meja guru dan menaruh tas selampangnya di atas sana. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh kelas.

Agak seram ternyata. Bagaimana tidak, semuanya menatap kearahnya intens. Bahkan beberapa murid Yoeja melihatnya dengan mata uuhh-berbinar-, membuatnya agak merinding malam-malam begini.

"B-baiklah, hari ini saya akan menggantikan Lee seonsaengnim yang berhalangan untuk mengajar kalian. perkenalkan nama saya Huang Zi Tao. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Tao seonsaengnim. Sebelum belajar ada yang mau di tanyakan?" Namja yang ternyata bernama Huang zi Tao itu memberikan waktu bertanya bagi para murid-muridnya.

Park Minzy, Yoeja yang duduk dibelakang mengacungkan tangannya tinggi. "Ya, kau?" tunjuk Tao kepada Minzy.

"Umur seonsaengnim berapa? Aku yakin pasti tidak lebih dari 30 tahun?" ucap Minzy dengan modusnya. Membuat teman-temannya kompak menyorakinya, membuat Tao terkekeh melihat mereka. Yang malah membuat murid Yoeja malah makin panas -,-

"Oke, Umur saya baru 22 tahun. Dan bagaimana saya bisa mengajar kalian disini. Karena saya sepupunya Lee seonsaengnim"

Para murid manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan Tao. Sekarang, Krystal Jung mengangkat tanganya. "Ya?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Kalo umurnya masih 22 tahun, boleh dong di panggil oppa, bukan seonsaengnim" ucapnya malu-malu. Sekali lagi satu kelas berisik meyoraki Krystal, namun beberapa Yoeja mengangguk setuju dengan kata-kata krystal.

"Yasudah, seterah kalian mau manggil saya apa. Tapi masih dalam kesopanan di dalam sekolah ne. Kalau begitu sekarang kita mulai belajarnya. Waktu belajar kita hanya tinggal satu setengah jam lagi". Tao mengintrupsi seluruh kelas, jangan sampai ia mengulur-ngulur waktu dan nanti ujung-ujungnya mereka malah tak belajar.

Tao mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya. "Sekarang buka halaman 233. Materi itu sudah dijelaskan oleh Lee seonsaengnim minggu kemarin. Sekarang kerjakan 30 menit, yang tidak bisa lewati, nanti dibahas bersama".

.

.

Kris POV

Suasana kelas kali ini sepi, yup tentu saja. Sepupu Lee seonsaengnim itu memberi kami tugas untuk mengerjakan soal. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakannya.

Beda dengan Yoeja-Yoeja di sekelilingku yang mengerjakan soalnya dengan semangat. Yah, supaya ada image baiklah dari guru tersebut, ckck dasar Yoeja.

Pikiran ku tidak terfokus karena memikirkan Tao seonsaengnim. Bukan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Namun, bagaimana tidak, sejak awal aku melihatnya entah kenapa aku hanya tidak asing dengannya, apa lagi dengan mata dan bentuk bibirnya. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Aku memerhatikannya yang duduk di meja guru, menghiraukan soalku yang baru beberapa diisi. Rambut hitamnya yang aku sangat yakin pasti sangat halus itu, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang agak sedikit chubby, bibirnya yang agak kecil, lalu matanya yang berkantung mata tebal seperti panda, tunggu panda? Panda…panda….

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat kearah ku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kearahku seakan bertanya 'ada apa?'. Gestur itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Aku malah melihatnya makin intens. Mencoba lebih keras untuk mengenalinya dan mengingatnya, ia melihat ke buku absen. Lalu kembali melihat ke arahku.

"Wu Yifan, ada apa?" aku mendengarnya, tapi malas untuk mengubrisnya, mata itu..mata itu..

"Wu Yifan ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yi fan?".

"Hyungg!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengetuk kepala ku dengan pulpennya. Membuat aku tersentak.

"apa?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"kau dipanggil oleh Tao hyung"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah depan, baru menyadari bahwa seluruh isi kelas memerhatikanku. "Wu Yifan ada apa?" ia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya kepada ku,

"Tidak apa-apa seonsaengnim" jawab ku kembali mencoba –purapura- fokus ke soal. Namun yang ada aku malah menjawab asal-asalan. pikiranku selalu mencoba untuk mengingat siapa Tao seonsaengnim,

Shit! Kenapa dengan ku!

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Disini Tao emang jadi seonsaengnim, tapi bukan bener-bener guru tetap yang ngajar disana. Kris hanya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel guru. Dan untuk umur Tao disini yang udah bisa buat ngajar. Itu saya ngasal -

Oke. Fic ini mau dilanjut atau enggak?

Review juseyo!

Gomapta )


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ma Teacher (chapter II)**

**Author : biskitcoklat**

**Disclaimer : all characters in this fiction are belongs to theirself and god. But this plot and HUANG ZITAO are mine! HAHA**

**Genre : humor /family /friendship /etc**

**Warning : OOC /typo(s )/FAILED humor/AU/ BL /YAOI /GS / gak pake EYD /etc**

**Pairing : Taoris/KrisTao**

**With other casts and other couples**

**Summary: apa yang terjadi jika Kris menyukai seseorang yang ia panggil seonsaengnim di sekolahnya?**

**a/n: ini adalah cerita fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, latar, cerita atau sebagainya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Disini author menulis berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri tanpa didasari dengan fakta atau kejadian sebenarnya pada tokoh. Author hanya meminjam nama tanpa bilang-bilang. **

**Jung Kris : Tingkat 3 senior high school (18)**

**Huang ZiTao : university (22)**

**Park Chanyeol : Tingkat 3 senior high school (18)**

**Byun Baekhyun : Tingkat 1 senior high school (16)**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport hitam Kris memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Rumah mewah tersebut terlihat gelap. Tentu saja. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.37 pm. Semua penghuni rumah sudah tidur, hanya beberapa pelayan yang bertugas menjaga saja yang masih terjaga.

Kris turun dari mobilnya Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku pulang"

Kris mengira Umma dan Appanya sudah tertidur. Namun, televisi di ruang tamunya masih menyala. Menandakan Ummanya belum tidur dan masih menunggunya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya sang Umma heran.

"Ne Umma, tadi aku mengantar Chanyeol dulu" Kris duduk di samping Ummanya.

"Yasudah, kau mandilah lalu istirahat. Atau kau mau makan dulu? Umma akan siapkan lauknya" tawar Jaejoong kepada Kris sambil mengusap dahi Kris. "Aniya Umma, aku mau langsung tidur saja."

"Memangnya kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. "Sudah Umma, tadi di sekolah" Jawab Kris.

"Benar?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Jujur saja, ia khawatir sekali dengan pola makan Kris sejak ia duduk di kelas akhir senior high school yang sering sekali pulang malam.

"Serius Umma" Kris berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku sudah makan tadi di sekolah. Umma sekarang tidur saja ne. Aku keatas" Kris mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Ummanya lalu lari ke arah kamarnya.

" anak itu"

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" sahut Kris bingung saat ia mendapati Chanyeol sepagi ini tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di meja makan keluarganya, bahkan Chanyeol sudah duduk manis sambil memakan sarapannya yang sudah disediakan oleh Ummanya.

Kris duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. "Kau mau ngapain kesini?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Aigoo hyung. Kau sepertinya sewot banget ya kalau aku datang kesini" tebak Chanyeol.

"Ehm kadang-kadang sih. Walau sebenarnya iya"

"Yah,hyung jangan begitu!" ucap Chanyeol kesal. "Hari ini aku ikut dengan mu lagi ya hyung" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" kali ini Kris yang kesal.

"Kau kan tahu hyung motor ku itu di sita Appa selama 1 minggu dan sekarang baru 3 hari. Jadi selama 3 hari lagi sekolah, aku ikut dengan mu hyung."

"Yahh! Kenapa begitu. Kenapa kau tidak dengan pacarmu saja" Kata Kris sambil mengambil rotinya.

"Kalau aku dengan Baekhyun sama saja aku dengan berangkat sekolah hyung. Dari rumahku kan kalau mau ke rumahnya pasti melewati sekolah dulu"

"Ya sudah sekalian kau berangkat sekolah jalan kaki saja"

"Kau jangan begitu Kris. Chanyeol juga kan saudaramu" bela Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melihat debat dua namja tersebut.

"Ne Umma" jawab Kris malas. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya melanjutkan makannya dengan damai.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana nasib kado-kadomu kemarin?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya.

"Kado itu menumpuk di rumah ku" jawab Kris.

Sebenarnya setelah kemarin Kris meninggalkan bingkisan-bingkisan tersebut di lorong. Para pesuruh langsung membereskannya, dan pihak sekolah mengirimkannya langsung kerumah Kris. Bahkan kado-kado yang ada di kelas Kris itu hilang ternyata di bawa juga ke rumah Kris. Membuat para pelayan yang ada saat itu kewalahan menerimanya.

"Lalu bekal-bekal yang mereka buatkan untuk mu bagaimana?" lanjut Chanyeol kepo "Hyung makan semua?"

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan, sepupunya ini bagaimana sih.

"Tentu saja tidak, Umma membagikannya ke tetangga dan meyuruh pelayan membagikan yang lainnya ke anak jalanan"

"Waah Jae ahjumma memang baik sekali" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata bebinar membayangkan ahjumma cantiknya.

"Tentu sajalah kan ia Ummaku" balas Kris dengan pedenya.

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak seperti itu hyung" bisik Chanyeol yang dimaksudkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang malah bodohnya ia berbisik terlalu keras dan terdengar oleh Kris.

"Yah! Apa yang kau bilang Chanyeol?" teriak Kris sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Huaa hyung kau mendengarnya! Aku kaburr!" dengan langkah seribu langsung saja Chanyeol ngibrit lari cepet-cepet ke kelasnya.

"Yah kau jangan kabur!"

Baru saja Kris ingin melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Chanyeol tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari lengannya, diiringi suara cempreng yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"Kris oppa~~"

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan.

Siapa lagi yoeja selain Jessica Jung ini yang mempunyai suara segenit itu. Yoeja satu itu adalah salah satu dari beratus-ratus yoeja yang menganggumi Kris di sekolah in. Bahkan jika kau mau tahu ia adalah ketua dari fans clubnya Kris.

"Oppa, hari ini temani aku jalan-jalan ke mall yaa~. Aku ingin membeli tas GUCCI keluaran terbaru itu" Dengan seenaknya nona Jung tersebut menggelayutkan badannya di lengan Kris. Dalam hati Kris merutuki gadis tersebut **'situ siapa bisa nyuruh-nyuruh saya!'**

Namun dengan wibawanya Kris mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Jessica dari lengannya.

"Aku hari ini ada janji dengan yang lain" ucap Kris setengah gondok, kenapa tangan Jessica malah semakin erat. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki yoeja yang sudah berkali-kali tersebut membuatnya kesal. Tapi, Kris tidak mau imagenya turun hanya gara-gara ia membentak yoeja satu ini di depan umum.

"Tapi oppa~ aku ingin sekali pergi dengan oppa" heeh, suara manjanya itu malah membuat Kris ingin muntah berliter-liter.

"Hah sudahlah kau pergi saja sendiri, sudah mau bell aku ke kelas dulu" Dengan langkah seribu Kris langsung pergi menjauh dari Jessica tanpa peduli lagi namanya diteriaki terus dari jauh.

Byee..byee nyonya Jung.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa suasana kelas 3-B berisik. Anak-anak di dalam kelas memanfaatkan waktu jam kosong untuk mengistirahatkan badan. Ada yang mengobrol dengan temannya, ada yang main gitar sambil nyanyi bareng-bareng, ada yang makan bekal, ada yang nonton film di laptopnya, bahkan ada yang tidur.

Pokoknya waktu kosong ini dimanfaatkan oleh anak kelas 3-B untuk istirahat karena biasanya mereka hanya belajar dan belajar untuk ujian kelulusan.

Chanyeol, Kris dan Changmin yang Duduk di pojokan kelas sedang asik battle game dari laptop yang dibawa Changmin. Sebenernya, yang main game Cuma Changmin sama Chanyeol doang. Kris yang ada disebelah mereka sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Yahh Changmin hyung. Kau curang masa mainnya pakai cheat sih" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil mendorong kesal laptop Changmin.

"Yah bocah! jangan di dorong seenaknya" seru Changmin sambil memeluk laptop kesayangannya itu. "Kau kan kalah yah kalah saja, besok kau traktir aku di kantin sepuasnya. Oke?"

"Tidak mau! kau menang tapi curang!" Chanyeol masih kesel soalnya di kalah.

"Heh siapa yang curang!. pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku besok" ucap Changmin sambil merapikan laptopnya. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menaruh laptop di atas mejanya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol heran saat Changmin rapih-rapih bajunya. "ke kantin" jawab Changmin singkat.

"Ke kantin doang hyung, ngapain rapih-rapih baju segala"

"Suka-suka kenapa" jawab Changmin ketus.

Chanyeol cemberut.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Ke kantin yeol-yeol!"

"Ngapain rapi-rapi?"

Hahh. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Capek emang kalau ngomong sama makhluk kaya Chanyeol. Changmin kadang heran kenapa adik kelas manisnya dari kelas 1-E itu betah sama Chanyeol.

"Ketemu yoejachingu. Puas?!" jawab Changmin sambil lalu keluar kelas.

"Elah hyung. Gitu aja pake malu-malu" ucap Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

Lalu ia melirik Kris disampingnya yang sedari tadi anteng mantengin handphone, Chanyeol menggeser duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kris.

"Lagi apa hyung? Kayanya serius banget" Tanya cahanyoel pas di telinga Kris. Yang langsung saja membuat Kris kaget dan langsung menutup flip ponselnya dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol! Dari kemarin tuh kenapa ngagetin terus! Bisa mati jantungan tau enggak!"

"Maaf hyung. Lagian serius banget sih. Lagi ngapain emang?" sepertinya Chanyeol hari ini banyak nanya banget ya. "Nggak perlu tau" jawab Kris datar.

"Jangan-jangan hyung buka yang enggak-enggak ya?" tuduh Chanyeol seenaknya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris dengan telunjuknya.

"Apaan sih!" Kris menepis tangan Chanyeol dari depan wajahnya.

"Tuh benerkan hyung berarti buka yang enggak-enggak tuh" Chanyeol makin seru ngeledekin Kris. "Apaan coba! Lagian ngapain buka yang kaya begituan disekolah" jawab Kris santai tanpa menyadari smirk dari orang disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris takut-takut. Karena, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol diam dan melihatnya dengan senyum aneh.

"Kena kau hyung!" Chanyeol masih tetap dengan senyum anehnya-menurut Kris-. "K-ke-kenapa?"

"Kau sering membuka yang begitu-begitu kan(^3^). Bilangin Jae ahjumma ahhh."

Gulp. Mati kau Kris. Hahahhaa *Chanyeolketawa setan.

.

.

.

.

Jam kosong sebelum waktu pendalaman materi dimanfaatkan oleh Kris dan teman-teman namja kelasnya untuk jajan di kantin sekalian ngecengin yoeja-yoeja yang lewat. Mau itu adik kelas ataupun teman seangkatan.

"Ehh lihat-lihat yoeja itu yang itu, yang lagi di gerbang" tiba-tiba saja Choi Siwon, namja atletis dari kelas 3-B berseru heboh.

"Yang mana-yang mana?" langsung saja teman-temannya mengerubungi Siwon dan melihat ke arah gerbang.

"Siapa? Kwon seonsaengnim?" Tanya Changmin yang ada disebelah Siwon. "Bukan lah! Di sebrangnya!"

"Oohhh itu mah kim kibum" timpal Chanyeol sambil makan kripik kentangnya. "Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Enggak terlalu sih, tapi dia itu kakak tiri Baekhyun. satu angkatan kok sama kita"

"Seriusaaan?" teriak Siwon lagi dengan mata berbinar. Astagaa aku tak yakin jika itu benar-benar Choi Siwon, pasti di dalamnya ia kerasukan salah satu setan dari kamar mandi namja. OOC banget Siwonnya -.-

"Iya Kim Kibum itu anak kelas 3-D. ia itu pernah menang lomba sains tingkat nasional. Masa kalian tidak tahu sih? terus ia juga..bla..bla..bla.."

Siwon dengan seksama mendengarkan Chanyeol bicara dan menanyai ini-itu tentang Kibum pada Chanyeol, Sedangkan Changmin yang duduk disamping Siwon hanya manggut-manggut sambil sesekali nyomot kripik kentangnya Chanyeol. Dari jauh mereka sama saja kelihatan seperti yoeja-yoeja yang sedang bergosip tentang namja incerannya.

Sedangkan Kris, pemeran utama kita itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil sesekali menyeruput soda kalengnya. Entah apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Kris sampai seserius itu. Hampir setengah hari ini ia hanya berkutat dengan barang flip tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Kris POV

Siapa lagi yang harus aku tanyakan!.

Aku hampir saja berteriak di kantin dan membanting ponsel ku saking kesalnya. Seharian ini aku berkutat dengan ponsel itu untuk menanyakan kepada teman-teman elementary school ku tentang Tao seonsaengnim.

Oke, mungkin aku terdengar lebay. Tetapi, jujur dari kemarin aku selalu memikirkan Tao seonsaengnim. Bahkan aku tidur hampir pagi hanya untuk mengingat-ingat dan mengulang memoriku tentang masa dulu supaya aku bisa mengingat siapa Tao seonsaengnim.

Aku bahkan menanyakan semua teman elementary school ku. Apakah kita punya kakak kelas bernama Huang Zi Tao? tapi nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu nama Huang Zi Tao. Bahkan mereka malah baru mendengar nama itu saat aku menanyakannya.

Sungguh, aku merasa aku pernah bertemu dengan Tao seonsaengnim, tapi dimana? Aku benar-benar lupa.

"Kris" Changmin hyung yang duduk di sebrangku tiba-tiba saja memanggil ku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari handphone ku ke Changmin hyung.

"Apa hyung?" tanyaku.

"Itu" Changmin hyung mengangkat dagunya ke arah belakangku. Seketika, aura-aura tidak enak muncul dari belakang badanku.

Langsung saja kubalikan badan untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud Changmin hyung,

"Kris oppa~"

Aigoo, kenapa selalu yoeja itu yang datang. Memangnya tidak ada yoeja lain apa selain dia. Lagipula ia kan anak kelas 2, kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja sih. Kenapa harus mengangguku terus.

Dengan seenaknya ia duduk di sebelahku lalu menggelayut di lengan ku. "Oppa kau jadi tidak menemaniku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan.

"Kau kan tahu aku ada pelajaran tambahan . Jadi pergi sendiri saja ya" susah payah aku mengatur intonasi suara ku agar tidak terkesan kesal. Walau dalam hati sudah gondok setengah mati

"Ck. bolos saja sih oppa, lalu temani aku" yoeja aneh! Seenaknya saja bicara.

"Tidak bisa, sudah lah aku mau masuk. Kau pergi sendiri saja dan tidak usah dekat-dekat lagi" dengan cukup kasar aku melepas tangannya, membuat ia hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

Kris POV end

.

Buru-buru Kris berdiri dari kursi kantin. Langsung saja ia berlari menjauh dari kantin. Demi apa saja, sesenang apapun melihat nyonya Jung tersebut jatuh terjengkang dari kursi karena ulahnya. Ia lebih memilih menjauh terlebih dulu dari yoeja tersebut. Tanpa sadar Kris berjalan ke arah lorong ruang guru.

'**Tunggu-tunggu kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini. Ini kan lorong ruang guru. Kenapa coba bisa di sini. Ck, jalan dari ruang guru ke kelas kan jauh. Kris bodoh'** batin Kris heboh (?) pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Sepertinya, ia teringat sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja Kris sibuk merogoh-rogoh saku bajunya dan celananya. **'Handphone ku kemana? Kenapa tidak ada?'**

Dengan panik Kris merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Siapa tau keselip/?. Sesekali ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sekeliling di lantai. Siapa tahu saja handphonenya jatuh tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Saking sibuknya Kris, ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan dari arah barat lorong ke ruang guru. Namja berambut hitam yang sama-sama sedang sibuk dengan dunianya. Namja tersebut sedang membaca bukunya sambil berjalan.

"Argh. Kemana handphone nya!" Kris masih merogoh-rogoh sakunya. **'Apa mungkin ketinggalan di kantin? Ah bisa jadi sih. Lebih baik balik ke kantin dulu'** pikirnya.

Kris membalikan tubuhnya. Ia harus kembali lagi ke kantin untuk mencari handphonenya yang mungkin saja tertinggal disana. Namun baru saja Kris membalikan badannya. Seseorang menubruk dadanya "aduh!" di barengi dengan suara mengaduh sakit.

Orang yang bisa dibilang menabrak Kris tersebut jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Membuat buku yang sedang ia baca jatuh ke samping dan beberapa kertas dari tas selempangnya keluar.

Sedangkan Kris sendiri, karena tubrukan orang tersebut ia mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya semula. *sekuat apa? -,-

"Appo" orang yang jatuh terduduk di hadapan Kris meringis sambil memegangi pinggulnya.

"Mianhae!" langsung saja Kris memungut semua kertas yang tercecer di sekitar orang itu dan menyodorkan semua kertas yang ia pungut ke hadapan namja tersebut."Mianhae. Ini. Gwenchana?"

Orang yang Kris tabrak atau yang sebenarnya adalah Tao, mendongakan kepalanya. Ia melihat ke arah Kris dan mengambil kertas yang Kris sodorkan. "Gwenchana" jawabnya.

Deg,

'**Tao seonsaengnim;'** batin Kris ketar-ketir dalam hati/?

Tao mengambil kembali kertas-kertasnya dan memasukan ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh di samping tubuhnya dan berdiri. Kris yang sedari tadi berjongkok di depan Tao sadar dan ia ikut berdiri.

"Ehmm, m-mianhae se-seonsaengnim" ucap Kris sambil membungkukan badannya di hadapan Tao. Tao yang sudah selesai membersihkan celananya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kris. Membuat Kris lupa dunianya sepersekian detik lamanya.

"Hahaha, gwenchanayo. Ini salah ku juga" ucapnya.

"Tapi tetap saja. Sekali lagi mianhae seonsaengnim" ucap Kris sekali lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Kau Jung Yifan dari kelas 3-B bukan?" Tanya Tao sambil matanya melihat ke arah nametag Kris.

Kris yang mendengar ucapan Tao mengangkat kepalanya menatap Tao yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kris tau bahwa tinggi Tao tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Yah, walaupun hanya beda beberapa senti, namun yang pasti Tao lebih pendek darinya. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini pun Kris dapat melihat wajah manis Tao -yang menatapnya- dari dekat. Tanpa sadar wajahnya mulai merah.

"Kau benar Jung Yifan dari kelas 3-B kan?" suara Tao yang terdengar di telinganya menyadarkannya dari dunia yang sempat ia buat sendiri tadi.

"Ah ne. iya" jawab Kris kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tunggu sebentar." kata Tao kepada Kris. Lalu selanjutnya Tao sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Kris hanya berdiri di hadapan Tao yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri mencari sesuatu yang Kris tidak tau apa ada hubungannya dengannya. Ia memerhatikan ekspresi Tao yang sekali-kali menggerutu dan mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

Sudah hampir lama menunggu, Kris berusaha menyadarkan Tao bahwa ia masih disana. "Err seonsaengnim. Ada keperluan apa seonsaengnim mencari saya?"

Tao yang masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya menjawab pertanyaan Kris acak-acak.

"oh itu. Lee seonsaengnim menitip kan amplop coklat - bukan yang ini- pada ku untuk di berikan kepada Jung Yifan –bukan yang ini juga- ia bilang harus di berikan hari ini –bukan amplop yang sih!"

Jawaban yang di berikan Tao padanya membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Sebenarnya apa yang di ucapkan oleh seonsaengnim di hadapannya ini?.

"err seonsaengnim. Amplop coklat? Apakah yang itu?" tunjuk Kris pada kantung depan tas selempang Tao. Sebuah amplop coklat nyaris jatuh dari sana.

"eh!" Tao melihat arah telunjuk Kris. Ia mengambil amplop yang terdapat di kantung depan tasnya tersebut dan membukanya. Mengecek apakah benar itu yang ia cari.

Setelah melihat isinya. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terkekeh sendiri. "hehehe iya yang ini yang kumaksud. Aku lupa menaruhnya" ucapnya innocent sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Oh god. Kris makin tak yakin dengan orang seperti apa itu Tao…

.

.

.

Ruang tengah keluarga Kris sedikit berbeda suasana kali ini. Ruang tengah yang biasanya ceria kali ini terkesan agak sedikit kaku.

Apa lagi posisi duduk mereka. Kris yang duduk di hadapan orang tuanya. Ia duduk dengan badan tegap , kedua tangannya terkepal di atas pahanya.

Sedangkan di hadapannya tuan Jung dan nyonya Jung sedang menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya hanya tuan Jung saja yang menatap Kris tajam. Sang nyonya sedang membaca kertas berisi tulisan tangan, dan di meja depannya tergeletak amplop berwarna coklat yang sudah terbuka.

Yunho menghela nafas untuk yang keberapa kalinya menatap anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Pandangannya yang tadi menatap Kris tajam Berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Walaupun memang mata musangnya itu memang tajam.

"Sudahlah. Appa tidak marah, yang penting kau harus lebih giat belajar lagi untuk menentukan masa depan mu nanti. Appa ke atas" suara tuan Jung Yunho yang tenang memecah keheningan disana. Selanjutnya ia berdiri dari duduknya dan naik kembali ke kamarnya.

Kris yang melihat Appanya pergi secepat itu hanya menunduk kepalanya makin takut . Di tinggal berdua saja dengan Umma-nya adalah lampu merah untuknya.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan amplop yang di berikan Tao tadi?

Sebenarnya amplop yang di berikan Tao tadi adalah Surat yang di tulis tangan oleh Lee seonsaengnim secara langsung dan harus di berikan kepada orang tua Kris, dan Kris tidak boleh membacanya –kata Tao. Dan mau tahu apa isinya? Itu adalah surat pemberitahuan bahwa nilai Kris di mata pelajaran matematika (pelajaran Lee seonsaengnim) menurun cukup drastis. Dan karena Lee seonsaengnim sayang (?) pada Kris maka ia memeberikan surat tersebut langsung dengan tulisan tangannya melalui pak pos kita Tao~. Dan maka terjadi lah peristiwa seperti sekarang ini.

"Umma akan ke sekolah mu untuk menemui Lee seonsaengnim dan wali kelas mu besok" suara Jaejoong membuat Kris langsung mengangkat wajahnya mendengar kata-kata Ummanya.

"Tidak usah Umma. Aku saja yang akan menemui Lee seonsaengnim dan menyelesaikan masalahnya" bujuk Kris agar Umma cantiknya tidak datang kesekolah. Bisa repot nanti ujung-ujunganya.

"Tidak. Pokoknya Umma akan ke sekolah mu besok"

"Tidak usah Umma. Kris yang akan bilang sendiri ke Lee seonsaengnim"

"Tidak bisa. Umma juga akan bertemu dengan wali kelasmu"

"Tapi Umma. Kris saja yang akan bil-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya Umma besok akan kesekolah mu!"

Telak.

Jaejoong sudah hampir membentak Kris. Ia tidak bisa membantah apa-apa lagi. Kris hanya menatap getir punggung Ummanya yang menaiki tangga menyusul Appanya. Setelah tubuh Jaejoong hilang di balik pintu kamarnya dengan pasrah Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya keras ke badan sofa. Ummanya akan kesekolah besok? Besok? Besok?!

"Arghhh" Kris mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. "Umma akan kesekolah besok?" ucapnya. "Mati aku arhhhhh"

Poor Kris…

.

.

.

Suasa kelas 3-B kali ini lebih sunyi. Bukan, bukan karena saat ini mereka sedang pelajaran olahraga. Namun, semua isi kelas sedang berkutat pada kertas soal di depan mereka. Yook seonsaengnim-guru sejarah- yang tumben datang pada jam pertama sesuai jadwal, tiba-tiba masuk kelas dan mengatakan..

"Taruh buku kalian. Kali ini kita akan melakukan uji soal"

Oh yeah, mereka jadi kelinci percobaan.

Kris yang duduk di dekat jendela terlihat lesu menatap soal yang ada di hadapannya. Jangan kira Kris tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Ia bukan murid yang dikategorikan dibawah rata-rata. Kau beri ia 100 essay soal tentang sejarah korea dan beberapa sejarah China, pasti ia akan menjawabnya! –ingat hanya menjawab hehehe- *di geplak.

Namun, dengan Kris yang sedang tidak fokus seperti ini mana mungkin ia bisa menjawab 5 soal essay di hadapannya tersebut. Ia harus membuat otaknya bekerja lebih keras lagi dari biasanya untuk menjawab soal sialan itu. Setiap ia hampir dapat merangkai jawaban untuk essay-nya tiba-tiba saja wajah ummanya muncul lagi.

Oh yeah, Kris tidak fokus karena memikirkan ummanya yang akan datang menemui Lee seonsaengnim hari ini. Bahkan saking frustasinya hampir 1 setengah jam dari 2 jam yang di berikan untuk menjawab soal tersebut ia gunakan hanya untuk menjawab 3 soal saja. Padahal teman-temannya sudah meregangkan badan mereka karena sudah selesai mengerjakan soal. Bahkan namja bermarga Kim di ujung sana, sudah tertidur dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Kris yang sudah frustasi tingkat akut mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja tanpa suara. Astaga di lihat dari samping muka Kris seperti orang yang baru berkelahi dan tidak tidur 3 hari. *lebay ah

Dengan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Untung saja teman-temannya tidak terganggu dengan gerakan absrd Kris tersebut. **'Tinggal dua nomor lagi! Ayo!'** batin Kris menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Matanya beralih pada soal nomor 4 yang tercetak dengan tebal di kertas tersebut. **"Jelaskan awal mula sebutan nama 'korea'!"**

What the hell! Kris ingin sekali memakan kertas soal tesebut. Soal apa-apaan itu! Kris tidak bisa menjawabnya !*ditendang.

Maaf! Salah scenario. Mari ulang…

Matanya beralih pada soal nomor 4 yang tercetak dengan tebal di kertas tersebut. **"jelaskan awal mula sebutan nama 'korea'!"**

Dengan yakin Kris megarahkan ujung pulpennya kearah kertas di sebelah kanan tubuhnya, di otaknya sudah ia rangkai jawaban apa yang akan ia tulis. Sebelum menulis dalam hati ia berdoa..

"Ya tuhan, bantu Kris mengerjakan soalnya. Kris enggak kuat. Umma, ku mohon biarkan aku mengerjakan soal dengan tenang untuk dua soal ini tanpa bayang-bayang umma. Tuhan kabulkan doa Kris" *Kris berubah jadi baim

Dengan perlahan Kris menulis dengan lancar di jawaban keempat. Yosh!

Sekarang soal kelima:

'**kemukakan pendapatmu tentang masalah yang dihadapi korea selatan dan korea utara dengan bahasamu sendiri'**

Kris ber smirk ria, ternyata tuhan begitu baik padanya dan mengabulkan doa untuk membantunya. **'Ini mudah'** batin Kris benar-benar percaya diri.

Oke, tuan Kris mungkin akan mudah mengerjakannya jika tidak ada suara-suara mengganggu dari arah samping tempat duduknya. Suara yang berkali-kali memanggilnya dan membuat semua kata-kata yang Kris rangkai di otaknya dengan rapih terpecah belah dan membelah lagi.

"hyung.. hyung"

Tentu saja, apa lagi kalau bukan panggilan-bisikan- Chanyeol yang mengganggunya, Kris berusaha mengabaikan begitu saja. Soal kelimanya lebih penting dari Chanyeol yang enggak jelas.

"Kris hyuuuunggg." dua kali. Biarkan saja~ soal kelimanya baru beberapa kata ia jawab.

"hyungg.. Kris hyunggg" kali ini Kris berhenti sebentar, suara Chanyeol yang memanggil untuk ketiga kalinya membuat ia lupa jawabannya. Setelah kembali mengingat -ingat Kris melajutkan lagi menulis jawabannya.

"Kris hyungggggggggggggg" bukan Cuma satu persimpangan di dahi Kris muncul. Chanyoel terlalu berisik! Ia baru menulis jawabannya tiga baris saja.

"astaga.. Kris hyunggg…hyungg..hyungg… hyu- aduh!"

Kali ini, kata-kata Chanyeol terputus dengan tutup pulpen yang Kris lempar. Tutup pulpen itu tepat mengenai dahi mulus Chanyeol. "Apaan sih?!" bentak Kris dengan bisikan (?) pada Chanyeol. Jika bukan saudaranya Kris ingin sekali mencekik Chanyeol *sadis

"Yah, hyung Cuma mau nanya doang. Sewot banget sih!" oke, sekarang tidak peduli Chanyeol saudara atau bukan, izinkan Kris untuk mencekiknya.

Tanpa peduli pada Chanyeol lagi Kris mengalihkan wajahnya kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan soal. Meladeni Chanyeol hanya menghambatnya untuk mengerjakan soalnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kris mengacuhkannya cemberut. "Hyung, belum nanya nih. Jangan di cuekin apa." Mendengar Chanyeol berbicara lagi membuat Kris menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan berat. Di dalam batinnya, Kris berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri **'tenang Kris, tenang.. puasa' ***ehh

"hyunggggg"

Oke, ini untuk yang terakhir. Dengan sabarnya Kris menengok kearah Chanyeol, berusaha untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak bergerak mencekik sepupunya itu saat ia melihat wajah Chanyeol tepat di depan wajahnya. "Mau nanya apa? Buruan?"

Chanyeol yang mendapat respon dari Kris tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kepada Kris. "hyung udah selesai belum?"

I detik

2 detik

5 detik

8 detik

*authornya gak bisa ngitung

Rahang Kris hampir jatuh mendengar Chanyeol. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya menatap Chanyeol cengo. Hanya itu? Chanyeol hanya bertanya seperti itu?

Chanyeol menganggunya hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu?. Ia mengganggunya hanya untuk hal tidak penting –bagi Kris- seperti itu?.

Hanya untuk pertanyaan '**hyung udah selesai belum?'**. Hanya seperti itu!

Astagaaa. Kris makin frustasi, ia benar-benar ingin melempar wajah Chanyeol dengan tip-ex yang di genggamnya. Sungguh!

Namun, sebelum niat Kris benar-benar tercapai untuk melempar Chanyeol dengan tip-ex nya, suara dari depan kelas membuatnya menurunkan kembali tangannya yang sudah siap di udara. "Park Chanyeol dan Jung Yifan!. Tidak ada yang boleh mengobrol di dalam jam pelaran saya. Walaupun itu hanya mengerjakan soal essay saja!"

Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama berusaha bernafas dengan baik dan benar, saat guru tersebut berjalan ke arah mereka. "Karena kalian sudah melanggar peraturan di jam pelajaran saya…."

Srettt

Kertas soal dan jawaban Chanyeol dan Kris di ambil dari tempatnya dengan kasar. Bahkan jika tidak salah, pinggir kertas ulangan Chanyeol robek saking kasarnya di tarik. "Saya anggap kalian sudah selesai. Silahkan keluar dari kelas ini!"

Kris keringat dingin. Soal nomor lima belum selesai ia jawab!.

"ta.. tapi seo-seonsaengnim saya belum selesai" Kris berusaha meraih kertasnya yang sekarang berada di tangan Yook seonsaengnim. Ia harus apa sekarang?

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kalian berdua keluar kelas!" suara Yook seonsaengnim menggelegar di dalam kelas membuat semuanya yang ada disana menelan ludah mereka kasar. Yook seonsaengnim memang terkenal sebagai guru yang kejam di kalangan murid-murid di RIGAI senior high school.

Namun, ini adalah pertama kalinya Yook seonsaengnim benar-benar murka di kelas 3-B. Mungkin Yook seonsaengnim lagi datang bulan kali, dari awal masuk saja mukannya sudah bête *digampar

Kris dan Chanyeol benar-benar menciut sekarang. Yook seonsaengnim yang sedang marah seperti ini tidak akan bisa di lawan dengan kata-kata. Jika mereka membantahnya, yang ada mungkin malah mereka yang tersangkut di tiang bendera. Jadi lebih baik dan dengan berat hati mereka menurut saja.

Dengan pelan tanpa suara, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya hendak keluar kelas. Ia menarik lengan Kris untuk keluar kelas. Setidaknya Chanyeol berpikir, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pergi dari kelas dan bersemayam di kantin lalu bermesraan dengan makanan-makanan disana dari pada lama-lama melihat wajah murka Yook seonsaengnim. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengikuti Chanyeol dengan muka masam. Firasatnya mengatakan hari ini adalah hari tersialnya.

Dengan gontai mereka berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Tepat saat tangan Chanyeol hampir menggenggam gagang pintu. Suara Yook seonsaengnim terdengar lagi, membuat mereka membalikan badannya. "Jangan lupa, nanti saat istirahat kalian harus ke meja saya untuk menerima hukuman. Tidak ada bantahan! Sekarang kalian boleh keluar"

Kris benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ia mendahuli Chanyeol membuka pintu. Ia menarik Chanyeol keluar dan menutup pintunya dengan 'sedikit' membantingnya. Membuat semua yang ada di kelas menahan nafas mereka. Termasuk juga Yook seonsaengnim.

.

.

Keadaan kantin saat ini sungguh lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa murid berpakaian olahraga yang sedang mengantri di salah satu pusat. Dan meja-meja yang hanya terisi beberapa. Termasuk meja paling pojok, dimana dua namja kita sedang duduk berhadapan.

Chanyeol sedang memakan roti selainya dengan beringas, seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu kelaparan. Dihadapannya Kris hanya mengaduk-ngaduk jus jeruknya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka bungkus roti selai strawberry yang entah sudah bungkus keberapa. Di keluarkan dari kelas oleh Yook seonsaengnim bukanlah suatu kesialan bagi Chanyeol. Menurutnya ini adalah sedikit keberuntungannya hari ini. Setidaknya hari ini ia tidak harus berdesak-desakan mengantri untuk membeli roti selai kesukaannya. ia benar-benar menikmatinyaaa.

Berbeda dengan Kris. Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Kris ingin sekali mencekik sepupu 'tersayang' nya tersebut. Ia bertanya kenapa? Chanyeol bodoh, sudah tahu mereka duduk disini karena dia.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau" Kris menyeruput jus jeruknya, sedikit menenangkan dirinya yang panas. "Kenapa gara-gara aku. Kau menyalahkan ku hyung?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti selai. Membuat beberapa remah-remahnya jatuh ke meja.

Kris memutar bola matanya. Sepupunya ini polos atau bodoh sih. "Tentu saja gara-gara kau! Kita dikeluarkan dari kelas itu gara-gara kau PARK CHANYEOL!" Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu keras sih, tapi mampu membuat Chanyeol meringis dan tersedak rotinya.

" . kau jahat hyung" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia menggapai- gapai botol air minum yang ada di sebelahnya dan meminumnya hingga tandas tak bersisa. Merasa dirinya baikan, Chanyeol merebahkan kepalnya ke atas meja. Ia hampir mati tadi! Bagaimana tidak! Ia hampir saja tersedak satu gumpalan roti! Sepupunya satu itu memang kejam.

"Hyung! Kau mau membuatku mati ya!" Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya malas.

Teet…teett

Suara bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Seluruh murid keluar kelas mereka. Membuat suasana kantin yang tadinya cukup ramai, menjadi benar-benar sesak.

Kris menyeruput jus jeruknya yang tersisa hingga habis, lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik Chanyeol yang masih engap-engapan di atas meja. "Ayo kita harus cepat ke meja Yook seonsaengnim. Sebelum guru bertelinga panjang itu mengamuk!"

Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula tidak merubah posisinya. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya gara-gara tindakan Kris tadi "Tunggu hyung! Aku bernafas dulu!"

"Ah! Tidak ada tunggu-tungguan. Ayo!" dengan sadisnya Kris menarik kerah Chanyeol dan menggeretnya ke ruang guru. "Yah! Jung Yifan hyung! Aku kecekik!"

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Chanyeol saat ini berdiri di depan meja Yook seonsaengnim. Guru senior tersebut sedang tidak ada di mejanya. Mungkin ia masih berada dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Kan ia guru senior, jadi ia jalannya lama. Factor umur mungkin -pikir Chanyeol. *ditendang

"Hyung, balik ke kantin aja. Yook seonsaengnimnnya juga belum datang" ajak Chanyeol kepada Kris. Seandainya Kris tidak menariknya tadi. Mungkin sekarang ia masih ada di kantin bertemu dengan Baekhyunnya dan sudah berpacaran sedari tadi. Namun dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan Kris seenaknya saja menarik kerahnya.

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak mengeluh. Bentar lagi juga Yook seonsaengnimnya datang" Kris memainkan pulpen yang ada di meja tersebut. Dasar murid tidak sopan!

Ck, Chanyeol mendecak melihat Kris. Kenapa Jae ahjumma cantiknya bisa punya anak macam Kris. Padahal kan Jae ahjumma cantiknya itu baik hati sekali.

'oh ya, kan Yunho ahjussi appanya Kris hyung' pikirnya. Apa maksudmu park Chanyeol?

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar pertanyaan author. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar ruang guru. Tepat sekali. Saat ia melihat keluar, orang yang tadi ia pikirkan sedang menuju pintu ruang guru. 'itu kan Jae ahjumma?'

Chanyeol menyikut perut Kris beberapa kali. Membuat Kris yang sedari tadi memainkan pulpen diatas meja terganggu. "Apaan chanyoel?"

"Hyung bukannya itu Jaejoong ahjumma?" telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah kearah pintu ruang guru. Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru sekarang.

Kris yang mendengar nama keramat ummanya disebut langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh chanyoel. Dan benar saja. Sang umma dengan balutan baju sederhana (tidak terlalu mewah) berwarna soft blue sedang meraih gagang pintu ruang guru. Hendak masuk kedalam.

Kris dengan sigap menarik Chanyoel untuk merapat agak kepojok ruangan. Dengan begitu,-pikir Kris seenggaknya mereka tertutup dengan lemarinya Yook seonsaengnim (mejanya dipojok gitu). Walaupun sebagian tubuh mereka masih keliatan. Iyalah, emang enggak pada sadar diri kan. Udah tau badan setinggi apa bersembunyi di sebelah lemari 5 loker, tetep keliatan pasti. Tapi yah Kris kekeh aja author nasehatin di bilang jangan disitu. Katanya sih mereka merapat ke dinding jadi mungkin aja ummanya tidak melihat. Kan mungkin.

Chanyeol yang ditarik Kris cuma ngikutin aja mojok dipojokan. Dia juga mikir kalo berdiri disini juga bakal keliatan batang idungnya. Namun dari pada di geplak lagi lebih baik dia ikutin aja maunya Kris.

"Hyung, ngapain kaya gini?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Kris saat namja tinggi bule itu mengambil posisi jongkok di samping lemari. Gara-gara badannya kepanjangan, tetep aja ujung sepatunya keliatan. Walaupun Kris enggak nyadar. Chanyeol ngikutan aja jongkok.

"Hyung, Jae ahjumma ngapain kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil colek-colek Kris. "Udah sih! Diem aja!"

Chanyeol cemberut.

Jadi posisi mereka itu meja 'pertemuan' jaejoong dan Lee seonsaengnim lalu ada sekitar 5 meja guru dan lemarinya. Lalu meja Yook seonsaengnim, lemari Yook seonsaengnim, lalu makhluk dua, baru sebelahnya tembok.

Pada ngerti enggak? Enggak? Yaudah.

Beberapa menit mereka seperti itu. Chanyeol yang nyender di tembok sambil megangin perutnya yang emang karet. Sedangkan Kris dengan mata angry birdnya (Jaejoong yang bilang) mengamati setiap gerak-gerik ummanya dan Lee seonsaengnim. Dari jaraknya yang bisa dibilang jauh saat ini tidak memungkinkan bagi Kris untuk mencuri-curi dengar dari pembicaraan ummanya. *tsahhh

Bagi Kris tidak ada yang aneh, Lee seonsaengnim datang bersama wali kelasnya. Lalu Lee seonsaengnim hanya menunjukan beberapa kertas yang bisa Kris pastikan itu adalah daftar nilainya. Lalu beberapa menit berjalan wali kelasnya bangkit dan keluar ruangan. Setelahnya hanya ada ummanya dan Lee seonsaengnim yang berbicara ringan. Kris yakin yang mereka obrolkan bukan tentang nilainya. Lihat saja ummanya yang sesekali tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Tipikal jaejoong sedang santai sekali. "Mereka itu ngomongin apa sih?"

Beberapa saat kemudian pengantar minum hampir ke meja 'pertemuan' menaruh dua gelas di meja. Saat pengantar minum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan meninggalkan meja tersebut, seseorang datang lagi dan membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Tao seonsaengnim?"

Tao yang datang dengan tetap pakaian kuliahnya (kemeja biru gelap garis-garis, jeans abu-abu, lalu tas selempangnya jangan lupa, dan sepatu yang author enggak tau merk-nya apa) mengambil duduk disamping Lee seonsaengnim dan tersenyum sangaaaat manis sekali kearah jaejoong. Membuat Kris yang sedari tadi memerhatikan jalannya pertemuan lupa diri seketika/?.

Perbincangan mereka berlanjut. Tao yang duduk diantara perbincangan keduanya hanya beberapa kali berbicara ke Jaejoong dan tertawa kecil, membuat Kris beberapa kali lupa diri lagi.

Setelah jaejoong memberikan kertas kecil kepada Tao, beliau berdiri dari duduknya dan pamit undur diri kepada keduanya. Lalu dengan anggunnya ia keluar dari ruang guru membuat Kris bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ummanya tidak tahu ia ada di ruang guru, jika Jaejoong tahu bisa-bisa ia di interogasi habis-habisan dirumah nanti. Beberapa lama setelah Jaejoong keluar, Tao dan Lee seonsaengnim berjalan keluar ruangan bersama. Membuat mata Kris mengikuti lekuk tubuh Tao yang berjalan keluar ruang guru.

Mungkin saking seriusnya Kris melihat Tao, Ia tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Chanyeol buru-buru berdiri dari posisinya saat seseorang menghampiri mereka dengan langkah pelan. Melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri, orang tersebut menghampiri Kris yang masih memfokuskan matanya keluar ruang guru.

Kris tidak menyadari Yook seonsaengnim sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Sampai sebuah suara mampu membuat wajah tampan Kris lari entah kemana. "Sedang apa disana Jung Kris?"

.

.

.

.

Kris sampai di rumah pukul setengah tujuh malam. Hari ini tidak ada tambahan jadi ia bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Saat memasuki rumahnya Kris merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa rumahnya rasanya sepi sekali?. Walaupun rumah keluarga Jung besar namun didalamnya tetap hangat dan ramai. Tidak seperti terlihat dari luarnya.

Biasanya jika pukul segini. Suara berisik dari dapur sudah terdengar. Namun sekarang, ummanya yang biasa memasak di dapur dengan para pelayannya tidak terdengar sama sekali, bahkan di dapur tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Appanya juga yang biasanya akan ada di depan televise menonton berita juga tidak ada. Sofanya masih rapih tidak ada yang mendudukinya.

Kris memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya. Ia membutuhkan kasurnya sekarang. Badannya benar-benar lelah. Semua kegiatannya di sekolah membuat badannya membutuhkan kasur lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Selesai membersihkan dirinya. Kris, langung menjatuhkan badan lelahnya keatas kasur. Ia berpikir mungkin ia dapat tidur lebih awal dan bangun lebih siang besok (kebo banget).

Biarkan, besok hari libur ini. Kris memejamkan matanya, merasakan lembutnya kasur dan bantal gulingnya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali ia rasakan.

Lamat-lamat Kris memejamkan matanya yang makin terasa berat. Suara dari luar membuatnya makin terasa ringan. Dengan penuh Kris memejamkan matanya. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaa mian chap duanya lamaa. Akunya lagi-sok- sibuk. Hehehe. Dan awalnya ragu-ragu mau update sekarang atau nanti. Jadi mian kalau begini jadinya T.T *nunjuk keatas

Makasih yang udah review di chap awal kemarin. Muach-muach buat semuanyaaa:

**Dark Shine, ****ViAnni07****, ****KTHS****, **** 91****, ****youngwoonrici****, ****ZiTao99, ****putri, ****YuniNJ, ****taorisita, ****taoris shipperrr, ****ressijewel**

Oh iya. Beberapa kemarin bilangnya kenapa Baekhyunnya cewe? Soalnya aku agak lebih nyaman kalo Baekhyunnya jadi cewe. Dan mungkin nanti kalo ada beberapa pair lagi, ukenya cewe juga. Enggak papa kan?

Terus warning GSnya itu buat Baekhyun dan Jaejoongnya (Dan mungkin yang lainnya), Tao nya tetep cowo. Jadi mian kalo awalnya dikira Taonya cewe

Terus juga kemarin nama Kris aturan kan jadi JUNG karena bapaknya Yunho, nah di chap sebelumnya nama dia jadi WU. Mian~ pas itu soalnya editnya lagi tidur, jadi kelewat hehe

Okee selesai ceramahnya~

Review juseyo!


End file.
